


Moments with Monsters (cursed rat side stories)

by denzelfire



Series: A Cursed Rat [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: Just POV shifts or requests related to acrasm.





	Moments with Monsters (cursed rat side stories)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place where i put requests and like, pov sides of certain chapters. As long as it doesn't spoil what is going to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby reacts to the absence of rat/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader! But thanks for checking this out!

It had been a long time since Grillby has had someone to live with. Back in the underground he lived mostly alone. It hadn’t changed when the monsters were freed. He still lived alone. That was until the day he met you. 

It was a surprise that he had a little thief in his bar. Most animals seemed to avoid going into homes of monsters. It was strange how avoidant the things were, but here you were. A little rat. Hidden in an old box he had thrown an old rag he used to use. After seeing how scared you were and those. Wide eyes. He just knew that you were no normal rat. There was something about you. And that’s how Grillby ended up with a pet. Or roommate? He saw you more as a roommate than anything. He was glad he had found you. Grillby has no clue how he wasn’t lonely before you came into his life. In such a short time he had become attached.

So the night you vanished, Grillby went into complete freak out mode. Of course he couldn’t show it. You had been hanging around Sans and Red the entire time. He knew you liked Sans with how often you would jump off his shoulders without even thinking to greet him when he came to the bar. To say he was jealous of the reaction Sans got would be an understatement, but that’s not the point.

You were missing.

He assumes that you were running around interacting with the other monsters, but usually when Sans leaves you come right back to him to chill on his shoulders for a short nap. Maybe since Red had been here you had decided to lighten up your mood. You seemed to not like the fell skeleton that much. Which was fine with him. After the night with that… Thing. He doesn’t blame you for not liking him. So he pushes down his anxiety of you missing to the back of his mind.

Until it was a good two hours later and you still hadn’t shown up. Grillby was half tempted to close early to find you. He had become that attached. Especially after last night where he had woken up and saw something dark looming over you, and especially after it had vanished and you definitely were not a rat. Yet in the morning you were a rat. So maybe it was just a bad dream, but with the reaction he got out of you when he called you the name the wispy ink whispered, he wasn’t so sure.

But that’s off topic, Grillbys main priority right now was to find you. So at a slow moment he looked under his bar and even walked out from behind it to walk around to ask his regulars. 

Not a single one had seen you since you had ran to Sans earlier. 

That was worrisome. Maybe he should call Sans to see if maybe he had you. In fact he goes to the back, pulling his phone out only to have it startled him. He almost drops it when the ringtone plays. Sans face showing up on the screen. Grillby quickly answers it.

“hey grillbz. seems like your new mascot fell asleep in my hood. i’ll bring them by tomorrow.” Tomorrow? Why would he bring them back so late? Wouldn’t it be easier for him to just bring you back right away. 

“.... Can you not just bring them back now?”

It was quiet on the other end of the line. Grillby honestly was never a huge fan when Sans got quiet. It always meant something, just like the time he went silent at the emergence of the other monsters from the underground, but that’s a story for another time. 

“sorry gillby, but stretch, red and i need to check something out about them and i know you know they are not a normal rat.” Sans had sounded quite serious. “we won’t hurt them so don’t be worried.” That just made him worry, but all Grillby did was sigh and agree to it. After that it was a quick goodbye. Grillby’s anxiety over you being lost had dropped, but he was still worried. He trusted Sans, but Red and Stretch, he didn’t know much about except for the occasion they would come to his bar when the other fire elemental or that spider closes. He’s surprised that the other skeleton. Mutt? Isn’t involved, but maybe it’s because you hadn’t met him. Either way, his anxiety was still there.

What did those skeletons know that he didn’t? Did they maybe know you before you came to him? No that wouldn’t make sense. How you acted when you first met Sans didn’t match up if you did. Were you maybe a monster who just lost their voice? No that wouldn’t make sense either, after all last night you were definitely not a rat. If only you could talk he would ask all these burning questions. If he’s honest with himself, he just wanted to be able to hold a conversation with you, but that’s not important right now. Right now he has to work, and hopefully that inky wisp doesn’t come back to his room tonight, his flame seemed to have frightened it away. Since you were not going to be there tonight, he had a feeling it won’t show up. 

Grillby missed you. It hasn’t been very long since he met you, but he did. What has he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no clue how no one. I mean no one, mentioned anything about how Rat/reader was somehow different in chapter 6, so I tried to make it more obvious here
> 
> If you have any requests or POVs you'd like to see you[can send it to my tumblr](https://insert-this-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
